Unprepared
by CSI1983
Summary: Temperance has a harsh reality to face when her life turns inside out - Slight B/B


Unprepared

Temperance Brennan was certain that everything was ok. It was the only thing that she could be certain in. She was sure that all she had to do was close her eyes and the fear that had settled in her stomach would flutter away. Instead, she continued on her way and ignored the small factors that made her life change. The weight increase, the bloating and the increasing hunger. Worse still were the emotions that continually swelled in her chest.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you"

Angela pulled on her elbow and led her into her office, closing the door and the blinds.

"Angela, I have work to do"

"Sweetie, have you noticed anything?"

Temperance looked Angela over before shaking her head.

"No. What have I missed?"

Angela smiled at her.

"You're pregnant."

Temperance shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm just stressed."

"You're pregnant. I came prepared for this"

Angela pulled a small box out of her pocket and placed it in Temperance's hand.

"Go to the bathroom, pee on the stick and then watch the clock for three minutes."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Pee on the damn stick"

Temperance almost protested but caught the hard glare that Angela had on her face. This was the look that you didn't mess with. This was the look that had gotten Temperance into trouble before. So she did the only thing she could; she went and peed on the stick. She headed back into the main office and smiled at Angela, who was swaying back and forth lazily on her chair.

"This is silly. I am not pregnant."

"Wait three minutes. If you're not, I'll take you to dinner"

"And if I am?"

"I'll help you figure out who the daddy is."

The three minutes were the longest of her life. She bit her nails, something she hadn't done since she was a kid. She tapped her foot and every single fear went through her mind. How the hell could she be pregnant? Angela smiled at her widely as the final seconds passed before she went into the bathroom.

"Sweetie, you need to see this"

Temperance gathered her bearings and headed into the bathroom.

"Well?"

Angela waved the stick in front of her friends face and when Temperance caught the prominent pink plus sign that filled the small screen.

"Congratulations."

The edges of her vision blurred and Temperance gripped the counter top.

"I'm pregnant? I can't be, the test must be wrong?"

"But you're body is not lying. You have put on weight, you never stop eating and you are so emotional."

"What the hell am I going to do? I can't be pregnant"

Angela took Temperance's hand and led her back into the office, pushing her into a seat.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"No."

"You better figure it out."

"Why?"

"You need to tell him."

Ben Killian. It had to be him. He was the only person that she had slept with in the last couple of months. They had a standing thing. When she was lonely or when he was lonely, they would get together have dinner and some fun. It was their only little routine and even though Temperance felt a little cheap doing something like that, it worked for both of them. Ben was a lawyer and was usually too busy to have a serious, normal relationship. So was she. Temperance had called him the night before and invited him for lunch at the lab. He had pressed the issue; he wanted to know why they were having lunch, not their normal dinner, movie routine. She had ignored the pressure and just asked him to come. He agreed and for the rest of the morning, she was freaking out. When he walked into the lab, two brown bags in his hands, containing food that she was certain that she would not eat. She had pondered all morning as to how he would take the news, what he would say. Unfortunately, she didn't know him well enough to know what he would say. Years of this routine and it was still nothing more then friends with benefits. It paused with the entrance of Sully and then continued long after.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Ben"

With a kiss on the cheek, he slipped into her office and she closed the door behind him. She watched as he unloaded the bags, laying the food containers out, pushing the papers that lay on her desk aside.

"I got your favourite. Figured you could do with a pick me up, you didn't sound too happy on the phone."

Temperance took a deep breath and took Ben's hands in her own, stilling their movement.

"I need to talk to you"

"What about? Has Sully come back into the picture?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Just please sit and listen"

Ben frowned at her but took a seat anyway. She took the one next to him and proceeded to look at her hands.

"Brennan, you're making me nervous here. What is going on?"

"Ben…I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

Ben shook his head and pushed himself out of the seat.

"How did that happen? We used protection"

"It's not fail safe Ben. You know that"

"How could this happen? What do you want from me?"

Suddenly, the conversation went from shock to accusation. Temperance could feel her world spinning again, except this time it was out of confusion.

"What the hell do you mean Ben?"

"You must want something. Money I presume. To get rid of it I mean"

"I haven't thought about it much Ben. I thought you should know"

"It can't be mine. Yes that's it, it can't be mine. You slept with someone else. You should be calling them, not me"

Ben grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and pulled open the door.

"Ben, it's yours"

"Brennan, you had better get this mess sorted."

"Ben, you can't just leave."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

Temperance didn't even realize that she was crying, let alone yelling. Ben paused mid step and turned back to her.

"I don't know what you are playing at Brennan but it's not funny. This is your problem"

"It's yours."

Ben shook his head at her and walked out the door. Desperation made Temperance move from her seat and follow him, managing to grab his arm.

"Ben, please just let me explain all this. I need your help."

"Stay away from me Brennan, I mean it. I don't need people like you in my life."

And with that, Ben was out of her life. Worse still, the yelling had managed to draw the attention of the lab and as she stood there, she felt every set of eyes on her. She slipped into the safety of her office and sat in her chair, watching the lunch that Ben had brought going cold.

* * *

Booth had heard the yelling, had caught the confrontation between Angela and some guy that he had never seen before. He assumed that he was one of Angela's many romantic flings but judging by the way she was telling him off, there was something that Booth was missing. He just didn't know what. He stood back and continued to observe as Angela stormed back into the lab and into her friends office. Something was wrong, the blinds were down and he heard the lock slip into place as Angela closed the door behind her. Something had happened and he had only caught the tail end of it.

"Hey Zach"

Zach, confused at this sudden burst of conversation, looked around him, half expecting to see someone of the same name standing behind him.

"Me? You're talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the Zach behind you"

"There isn't anyone behind me."

Booth ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his jaw line. This is why he didn't talk to Zach. Much like Bones, he missed the most basic things when it came to language with normal human beings.

"Zach, can I ask you something?"

"I think so"

The young scientist almost seemed lost without Angela, Hodgins or Bones to direct the conversation.

"What happened?"

"To who? Everyone is fine."

"To Bones Zach! Why is Angela so upset?"

"I have no idea. Some guy came in with lunch for her and then they yelled before he left. He said something about not needing people like her in his life."

"Thanks Zach"

Booth patted the young man on the shoulder, missing the look of pleasure on his face. He was in his own little world of happiness now that Booth had actually made conversation with him. Booth headed to the office and knocked on the door lightly.

"Bones? Can I come in?"

He heard the lock slip out of its place and Angela's face appeared around the corner.

"Booth, it may be best that you leave Brennan alone for the moment."

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on"

Temperance's voice floated out from behind Angela.

"Let him in Ange. He won't leave otherwise"

Angela pulled the door open and Booth slipped inside. Bones sat behind her desk, her face in a bucket, her shoulders heaving as she vomited.

"God Bones! What is wrong with you?"

Angela walked behind her friend, resting her hand on her back as her shoulders continued to heave.

"She's not very well Booth."

"What's wrong?"

Bones raised her head out of the bucket and it took Booth a second to recognize the woman hidden beneath the sweat and tears caused by the vomiting.

"I'm pregnant"

He couldn't absorb that information right now. All he could do was think of the ways that Rachel had stopped her vomiting and nausea.

"Angela, can you hunt down a bottle of ginger ale?"

"Sure."

"Make it flat."

Angela frowned at him.

"Anything else?"

"Ice pack"

Angela didn't say anything else, just hurried out of the room. Booth approached Bones and placed a hand on her back, rubbing in slow, wide circles.

"That man that I saw coming in, is he the father?"

Bones nodded before putting her face back in the bucket. She had nothing left to throw up it was nothing but bile now.

"Take it easy Bones."

Angela appeared again a moment later, a container filled with ginger ale and an ice pack in her hand. Booth took the drink from Angela and gently lifted Bone's head.

"Drink this. Slowly."

Bones didn't argue, just sipped and waited for the nausea to subside. In five minutes, it had and she was able to sit back finally.

"Thanks Booth"

"Just keep sipping it slowly"

Booth wrapped a towel around the ice pack and placed it on the top of her head.

"Keep that there, it will cool you down"

Bones sat further back, resting her head on the back of her chair with a heavy sigh.

"So, judging by the way he stormed out of here, he was not happy with the news."

"Ben thinks that I sleep around."

"He's obviously a bit retarded."

Bones shook her head at him.

"Booth, you can't judge what you don't know"

"Yes I can. I know you and I know that he left a problem that he is also part of to you. Instead of being a man and stepping up, he ran away like a child. That makes him retarded."

"I'm with Booth on this one Brennan. Ben is retarded."

"Does not matter. I'm not going to see him again. Not after this news and Angela having a go at him."

Angela held up her hands.

"Hey. You're my best friend and I fly into action when someone upsets you. It's in the best friend contract."

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course not honey but that's ok. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

Bones nodded and pushed her phone towards Angela.

"Call Cam for me and tell her that I'm sick and need to go home"

Angela nodded and dialed Cam's number, speaking quickly when their boss finally picked up. She said her thanks before hanging up the phone.

"Cam said that you take off as long as you need."

Booth smiled at Bones as he took her coat from the hanger and placed it over her shoulders.

"I'll take you home"

Bones was too weak to out up a fight, just slipped her arms into the sleeves of her coat and tried to stand. It didn't work as well as she expected it to and she slipped back into the seat with a moan.

"A little bit of vomiting and now I'm as weak as a kitten"

"That's what morning sickness is Bones, exhausting. Angela, you wanna give me a hand getting her to my car?"

Angela moved to the other side of Bones and they gently lifted her from the seat. They made their way slowly out of the office and moved into the parking lot. Booth gave the keys to Angela, taking the full wait of the weakened Bones in his arms. When she had unlocked the door, Booth picked up Bones and slipped her easily into the back seat, fashioning his coat into a pillow. He drive carefully to her house, picking her out of the back seat and into the lobby of her apartment.

"I can walk Booth"

"If you are sure"

"I am"

He let her slip from his grasp but stayed close to her just in case she felt sick again. He waited for her to unlock her door before gently pushing her into her room.

"Into bed."

"What? It's the middle of the afternoon!"

"And you are sick. Bed. Now."

Temperance would have argued more but this was too much. The idea of sinking into the cool, clean sheets was just far too tempting. She did as she was told, kicking off her boots, not bothering to change her clothes as she sunk into her warm cocoon. Booth pulled the motherly card and tucked her in before standing back and looking her over.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really"

"Do you want some company?"

"No again. I just want to rest and think"

"Do you feel sick?"

"No, the flat ginger ale took care of that."

"Good. Call me if you need anything Bones. I mean anything at all"

"Thanks Booth."

Booth turned to leave but he had no idea why. His first instinct was to stay there with Bones, offer her some sort of comfort. He was hardly the man to do that. He could remember his reaction to Rachel's pregnancy and it was nothing like the way he was reacting now. Mind you, not being the father could help that. The only thing that he could think of doing was the only thing that he should not be doing. The special agent side of him told him yes but the friend part of him told him to stay put. He decided to go with the Agent side. He needed to talk to Angela.

* * *

Ben Killian's house was bigger then Booth had expected it to be and much further out. Simple neighborhood, nice house. For some odd reason, he was a little surprised that Bones had resorted to a casual, sexual encounter with a regular partner. He wasn't disappointed; he could see why she would want it that way. No real emotional attachment, no worries about dates or getting hurt. Unfortunately, Bones plan had backfired and now she was paying for what she thought would have been a quick fix to her problems. Booth knocked on the door and waited, surprised when it swung open so quickly.

"Yes?"

"Ben Killian?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

Booth whipped out his FBI badge. He didn't see the harm in putting the fear of God into the man. He had done the same to Bones. Booth also noted that Ben was the kind of guy that he would have ever picture Bones with, not that he pictured it often enough to know. It's just that he thought she had always gone for the Sully types, tall dark and charming.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth"

"Why are you here?"

"I believe that you know my good friend Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Ben sighed heavily and began to shut the door, Booth stopping the move with a foot in the door.

"Unless you are on a case Mr. Booth, I suggest that you leave,"

"I am on a case. I believe it has something to do with child support."

Ben frowned before a small smile came over his face.

"Oh you want to do this do you Mr. Booth? Go for it. Did Brennan tell you that I'm a lawyer?"

"No but that does not matter. You are the father"

"Why did you do a paternity test in the time that I left the lab?"

"No but I know that Bones does not sleep around."

"Bones? That's cute. Jealous are we?"

Booth felt the wave of anger, pushing it back when it became too much. A good sniper knew how to control his emotions, his anger and Booth had learned that trick a long time ago. Unfortunately, without the need to be a sniper anymore, the anger was a little harder to fight back. Every now and then, he caved to the need to punch a wall or yell at a suspect.

"It's your baby"

"How do I know that? She could be sleeping with god knows how many people"

"She isn't"

"And how do you know that?"

"I work with her."

"Oh so just because you work with her, you know? I bet you didn't know about our relationship did you?"

Booth opened and closed his mouth. He had nothing to say. Ben was right. And that little factor hurt more then anything else. Maybe he didn't know Bones as well as he thought he did.

"Exactly Mr. Booth. You know nothing so please get off my property."

Booth stepped back and allowed the door to slip closed and then headed back to his car. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

The months past quickly and without any effort, Temperance now easily weighed twice her pervious body weight. She hated feeling so big and useless. Worse still, she still had no idea what she was meant to do with the little being living inside of her. In a way, she wished that she could keep it. After all, it was part of her and she was finding herself feeling a little more affectionate, unconsciously calling it silly little nicknames. Booth had stepped effortlessly into the fussing friend role, accompanied by Angela most of the time. Still, she had no idea what she was going to do. How do you raise a child with just one parent? A child needed two parents, people who would look after them and raise them with the love and attention that they deserved. She would not be able to do that. One day maybe but not today. She called Booth, telling him of her decision. She would need his support on this one.

Booth sat next to her as she flicked through the books that the receptionist had given them. Couple after couple stared up at her, letters of desperation joining the happy looking photos. Temperance thought it was a little like picking a car. You need to get the right make and model in order for it to be any good. Except they were begging for her child, not shopping for a car.

"Am I doing the right thing Booth?"

Booth sat back and studied her for a second.

"Do you think that you could raise this child alone?"

"No. I don't want to either. A child needs both parents"

"Then you are doing the right thing Bones. I know that this is hard for you but you need to think of the child."

Temperance closed the folder and turned to face Booth a little more.

"I work all the time. I can hardly keep the one plant I own alive let alone a baby"

"You know what Bones? I think that if you wanted to do it, you could raise this child."

"But I'm not ready Booth. I'm ill-prepared."

"Which is why we are here. Some couple out there wants a baby so desperately, they are wearing their hearts on their sleeves. Your unexpected pregnancy could bring someone so much more happiness."

Temperance nodded and opened the folder that had slipped from the top of the pile. The couple that looked at her were a gay couple that had been trying to gain a child through surrogacy and had failed when the mother decided to keep the child. Temperance found herself feeling sorry for them.

"What do you think about this couple Booth?"

Booth read the two page letter with her, his eyes widening with each sentence.

"Wow. These guys have been through a lot."

"They seem like a nice couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they do. I didn't think of you as a gay advocate."

"I'm not really. As long as it's not in my face, I don't mind."

"Would you really consider giving your baby to a gay couple?"

"Why not? Most of these couples have been on the waiting list for a few years but these guys have been on if for almost a decade."

"So are you going to set up a meeting with them?"

"As long as you come with me"

Booth smiled and put his arm around his shoulders, squeezing her slightly.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Temperance didn't know what she was expecting. Perhaps she expected pink and plenty of it. She was ashamed to say that she, like the rest of the world, had fallen into the assumption that gay men were distinctly feminine. This house was like any other, with a fence and the fresh pain smell still lingering in the air. Booth has his hand on her lower back, had had it there every time they went walking together and in a way, she was grateful. Not only was it nice to know that he was there, it also offered her an extra bit of support in her back.

"You ready Bones?"

"I don't know. If we waited until I was ready, this baby will be in college."

Booth laughed and knocked on the plain white door. It was pulled open seconds later by a man that Temperance recognized from the picture in the file. He was tall, blonde and friendly looking.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"Yes I am. You must be Matthew Cryer."

"That's me. And who might you be?"

Matthew had turned to Booth, his smile tilting slightly. Booth offered the man his hand and a wide smile.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm Dr. Brennan's partner."

"So is this your baby?"

'"Oh no. I'm her work partner."

"Well you had both better come in. John will be home soon. We ran out of milk and he has been nervous all day and so it gave me an excuse to get him out of the house!"

He ushered Temperance and Booth inside and into the living room. Temperance could not get comfortable, sitting right on the edge of the sofa, letting the nervous silence fall between the trio. A few minutes later, a shorter man came bursting through the front door.

"Matt, I got the milk! Is she here yet? God I'm nervous!"

Matthew jumped up from his seat and grabbed his partners arm.

"John, meet Dr. Temperance Brennan and her friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth"

They all shook hands and John took the seat directly across from her, looking at her closely.

"God you're beautiful"

Temperance found herself blushing.

"Thank you."

John grabbed Matthew's hand, pointing at Temperance's face.

"Look at those cheekbones. I would kill for those things."

Booth was busy smiling at the two men continued to complement his partner on her physical structure.

"Dr. Brennan-"

"Temperance."

Matthew nodded, taking the conversation in another direction.

"Temperance, I hope you don't mind but we did a little internet research on you"

"Really? I'm on the net?"

"That you are. There are so many websites on you. We found one that told us all about your books and your education. However, it did not tell us much about your history."

Temperance looked at Booth, her face pulled into a frown before she turned back to the patiently waiting men.

"If I tell you, I'm afraid that you may just change your mind about adopting this baby"

Matthew leaned forward and took Temperance's hand in his.

"We need to know this stuff. I don't think anything would make us change our minds."

"If you're sure."

"We're sure"

Temperance nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning to speak. She left nothing out, keeping her eyes on the floor until, some time later, her story had been told. She was too scared to look up. What if they changed their minds? She would have to keep doing this until someone could look beyond what her parents had been to what she was. To what she had become. She felt Booth nudge her gently and she finally looked up and was met, to her surprise, with broad matching smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What you just said….you are who we were hoping to find. Temperance, we would really love to adopt your baby"

"Really?"

"Really. Now who would like something to drink?"

Temperance nodded and found herself leaning against Booth with relief. They had seen the story of her life for what it really was: a story. Her past was a part of her but it did not always dictate the future that she was leading and the future that she had yet to encounter. Booth clasped her hand tightly in hers and she returned the squeeze. She hadn't really known how a good a friend he was until now. He had never left her side and, if it was possible, was even more protective of her then Angela was. Good things do come from bad, it had just been a while since she had been able to see that.

* * *

In the last few months of her pregnancy, Matthew and John were a huge presence in her life. They insisted that she help decorate the nursery, they each held a hand when she went in fro her scans and Matthew, being the stronger stomached one of the pair, was to be her birthing partner. The whole time this was going on, Booth was there, waiting in the wings for when she needed him. Which, of course, she did. When her contractions started three weeks earlier then any of them had expected, Temperance panicked. Both John and Matthew were catching up with family in New York before the baby arrived and so far she could not get hold of them, chatting with them through emails instead. So with the birth obviously now a reality, she called the first person she could think of; Booth. He called Angela and within ten minutes of her phone call, they both came rushing through her front door. Temperance had moved herself from her bed, where her waters had broken, to the sofa so she could be a little more comfortable. Booth handed Angela the bag that she had packed weeks earlier for her hospital stay before kneeling beside Temperance.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes."

"Ok. I hope you're ready for this because it does not look like this little one is waiting until it's Daddy's are here"

Temperance nodded and took the hand he offered. He guided her slowly to his car, which he had parked out front, settling her n the back seat before handing the keys off to Angela.

"You drive Ange, I'll keep an eye on Bones."

Angela nodded and jumped into the driver's side, Booth beside her, hanging over the seat. He whipped out one of his charm smiles and shined it on Temperance.

"How are you feeling Bones?"

"Bloated."

"What about the contractions?"

Temperance looked at her watch. She had to take it to the jewllers three times since she had found out she was pregnant, each time to get a link added so it would be able to fit her swollen wrist.

"I'm due for another one in about a minute."

"Ok. Hold my hand, yell, scream and swear. Just hold my hand"

He offered his hand and she took it, clinging onto it for dear life. The contractions hurt and if she needed a good chance to see if she could break Booth's hand, now was as good a time as any. As she had been taught in birth class, she began her breathing when she felt the initial tugs in her stomach that indicated the onset of the pain. She squeezed Booth's hand with all her might as the wave of pain came crashing down on her. It only lasted a minute but it felt like a life time.

"Bones? Can you let go of my hand for just a second?"

She released his hand and watched him as he flexed it experimentally.

"Hey Ange? You wanna drive a little faster? I don't think my hand will be with us the whole trip if we go any slower."

Angela laughed but pressed the accelerator anyway. Booth offered his hand again and the whole trip was filled with Temperance's screams and Booth re-circulating the blood through his hand. When they finally did arrive at the hospital, Temperance was put into a room with three other women who were waiting to be examined before they moved onto the actual birth. Angela pulled the curtains closed with an air or annoyance before turning to Temperance.

"Have you got your cell? I'll try and ring Matt and John, tell them what's going on"

Temperance nodded and Booth fished the phone out of her bag. Angela left to make the phone call and Booth turned his attention back to Temperance.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm scared. Actually, truth be told, I'm terrified"

"You'll be fine Bones"

"Yeah, tell me that when the tip of your penis stretches ten centimeters."

"Ouch"

"Exactly. Oh before I forget, I want drugs and lots of them"

Booth laughed before he resumed his role as hand holder as the contractions started again.

* * *

Fourteen hours later, with Matt and John arriving a mere half an hour before, Temperance gave birth to a little girl. She only felt a little sad as she watched the two men fussing over their new daughter, listening to them coo over her, declaring her the most beautiful girl in the world. Temperance had only held her for a moment before giving the wiggling pink bundle to the rightful parents. She didn't want to get attached, she didn't want to give herself a chance. A couple of hours later, after she had slept off the drugs that were in her system, Matt and John came into the room, the baby sleeping soundly in Matt's arms.

"Temperance, we need to ask you a question"

"What's that?"

"We want to name her after you"

Temperance sat up in her bed, frowning at them.

"Why?"

"Because you gave us the best thing in our lives. We want to name her Brennan"

"You want to give the poor girl my last name?"

"We do. If that is alright with you"

Temperance didn't have a chance to say a word before Matt placed the newly named Brennan in her arms. Temperance was surprised to see the shock of brown hair and to her disbelief, her own blue eyes looking up at her. It was hard to understand that this little person was part of her. She knew the logistics of it but it was still hard to understand the true miracle behind it.

"She really is beautiful. Congratulations you guys"

"Thank you Temperance. We will make sure that she knows all about her amazing mother. You can even be part of her life if you want."

Temperance kissed the top of Brennan's little soft head before handing her back to Matt.

"Send me photos and letters but she is your daughter. If she wants to know me, she can find me. I don't want to take that away from you"

Matt leaned forward and placed a kiss on Temperance's cheek, John coming forward and doing the same.

"Thank you for this gift. We will never forget it"

"Just take good care of her. If you need anything for her, tell me and I'll get it."

"Bye Temperance"

"Bye guys"

She watched them leave the room and for the first time since this whole thing started, she felt hollow. Empty. Booth walked in at that moment and Temperance opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out except for an odd little squeal. Booth put the bag he was carrying down and pulled her into his arm without question as she burst into tears. She was doing the right thing, she knew that. Its just that the right thing hurt more then anything that she had experienced before.

* * *

Temperance thought that it would be easy to get back into some sort of routine, somehow forget the last nine months. It didn't go according to the simple plan that she had in mind. Her hormones were still all over the show and all she could think about was Brennan. Everything she did, it was with Brennan in her mind. She felt depressed and it took all her energy just to get out of bed in the morning. It dragged on for two months before Booth told her that he was taking her out for the day. She got into the car without question. Lately, she had not had the energy to argue. She only realized where they were going when they turned into an all too familiar street.

"Booth, turn around"

"Why?"

"Because we should not be here. I don't need to be here"

"Yes you do Bones. You need to make sure that Brennan is ok, whether you know it or not."

Temperance said nothing, she was not going to give Booth the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. She did need to see Brennan, she just didn't know if she should. Booth pulled out in front of the house and Temperance stayed in her seat as she watched the scene before her. Matt and John were outside with Brennan. They had set up a swing in the front yard and they were taking turns with her on it, swaying gently back and forth. They looked like a family. They looked happy.

"Go and say hi Bones."

Temperance offered Booth a smile before slipping out of the car. John spotted her first and came running over to pull her into a hug.

"Hey Temperance. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see you guys. That's alright isn't it?"

"Don't be daft of course it is. Our home is your home. Come and see Brennan, she is growing up so quickly."

They joined Matt near the swing set and Temperance was able to final get a good look at her daughter. Gone was the helpless little bundle with wrinkles and creases. Now Brennan was leaning against her Dad as if she had been there all her life, smiling and squealing as he Dad continued to move her back and forth. She still had the hair and Temperance still saw her eyes on that perfectly round face.

"She's so big. What the hell have you guys been feeding her?"

"Steroids"

They all laughed at the bad joke but Temperance really did feel like laughing. Brennan was safe and healthy. She belonged there. This was her home with her fathers, who obviously loved her dearly. She gently touched Brennan's cheek before giving the two men a small smile.

"You guys are doing a fantastic job. I have to get back to work"

Hugs were exchanged, promises to stay in contact were made but Temperance hoped that they would forget. Brennan would always be a part of her life and Temperance had already offered to help in every financial way possible but that was all she really wanted. She was not Brennan mother, she was merely the way that she got her Dads. Brennan would grow into a quick, beautiful girl and when she was ready to find Temperance, she would be waiting.

"Bye"

She waved to them before turning back to the car. She slipped in beside Booth, closing her eyes against the bright sun.

"You feeling better Bones?"

"Much better. This was exactly what I needed Booth, thank you"

"She's want to find you Bones. I'm sure the guys will let her know that you did this for them and for her."

"I know. They look so happy the three of them. I don't belong in that world, I belong in mine. Brennan deserves that kind of happy."

"So do you Bones."

"I know. I just don't think I'm ready for it."

Booth smiled at her and started the car. It was good to see Bones smiling again.


End file.
